themultiverserevampedfandomcom-20200214-history
Satori Komeiji
"...Because you have a kind heart." General Information Satori Komeiji is the Mistress of the Palace of the Earth Spirits after the underground city was separated from Hell. Her ability to read minds makes various youkai and spirits hate her, while leaving her well-loved by the animals that normally can't be understood. With these animals as pets, she manages the ruins of inferno where her home stands. During the events of the Subterranean Animism, the heroine (from above ground) invaded her home. After an encounter, she permitted the Heroine passage towards the Hell of Blazing Fires to ask her pets about their supposed problem. Satori Komeiji is, as her namesake suggests, a satori, which means she has the power to read minds. The satori are particularly detested, even among the other youkai currently living in Former Hell. Her palace never gets visitors, because no one wants to visit her. Even Kanako Yasaka felt the need to go behind her back to get control of the Hell of Blazing Fires, as it would be impossible to negotiate with her. Personality Not much is known about Satori's actual personality. When the heroine arrives at the Palace during the events of Subterranean Animism, she is very suspicious, and decides to fight against her by using danmaku patterns in the heroine's own mind (or that of her partner). However, she appears to be loved by animals, as they can't normally be understood in the first place. She has shown a lot of sympathy and kindness to people with broken hurt minds. She's shown to not care about her physical condition at all, as evidenced by when she once took one of her eyes out just to give it to her friend, Squigly. Satori didn’t even notice the pain. Abilities As a satori, Satori is capable of reading the heart and mind of any living creature, even vengeful spirits. This ability works only on those within her immediate presence, and doesn't work at all on her sister, Koishi. Satori has limited hypnotic abilities, allowing her to bring traumatic memories to the surface of a person's mind or induce amnesia. After successfully "awakening trauma" through her hypnotic abilities, Satori is able to tap into her target's memories and use patterns they have seen in the past - i.e. Spell Cards that the player character has fought against in a previous game. This is a true recreation, not an illusion, but is not completely exact (possibly due to flaws in the source memories, or Satori lacking the original users' abilities). Story When the Yamas moved the actual site of Hell away from the Underground, there were many vengeful spirits left over that needed to be controlled. The Palace of the Earth Spirits was built on top of the ruins of the Hell of Blazing Fires, and with Satori as the mistress of the palace, there was no chance of any kind of revolt. Eventually, Satori delegated various roles in the maintenance of the Hell of Blazing Fires to the many pets that had assembled in the palace. At some point in the past she started living in the Palace of the Earth Spirits, right above the Hell of Blazing Fires. However, her ability caused her to be shunned by humans and most Youkai. Over time, the only other residents in the Palace were her pets, who welcomed Satori's ability to read minds. Due to the difficulties in managing the Hell of Blazing Fires, she started letting the pets do some of the work. During the events of Stage 4 in Subterranean Animism, the Heroine (from above ground) invaded her home. The Heroine inquired Satori about the evil spirits and the geyser that brought them above ground; suspicious, the Youkai read the Heroine's heart, only to find that the above-ground human does not care about such things. Thus, Satori decided to test their strength. After the encounter, she permitted the Heroine passage towards the Hell of Blazing Fires to ask her pets about their supposed problem. Relationships Orin Kaenbyou and Utsuho Reiuji Satori keeps many pets, including blaze cats and hell ravens, which also oversee the general management of the Hell of Blazing Fires. Chief amongst those pets are Orin Kaenbyou, the blaze cat in charge of the evil spirits, and Utsuho Reiuji, the hell raven who manages the depths of the Hell of Blazing Fires. Koishi Komeiji Koishi may not visit former hell every day, but Satori will always welcome her and worry about her if she’s gone for too long. Satori’s insightful nature is useful when paired with Koishi’s obliviousness. If Satori doesn’t trust someone, she will do her best to keep them away from her sister. Remilia Scarlet Satori has often been seen having meetings with Remilia and conversing about serious matters. Shinjiro Aragaki Satori trusts him enough to let him be her sister’s best friend. She‘s intrigued by his powers as a part of her species, and wonders what he’s capable of. Hazama Satori absolutely does not trust him enough to let him be near Koishi. This is because she remembers what he did in the second timeline. Quotes “There’s no escape from this rising sense of dread when it’s already here, inside…” “Why, if only we could speak without a word. In wishing to be closer, we stray too close in the end.” “I have enough of my own overwhelming nightmares.” “To suffer hate in search of love, or lose them both forever?” “No love is unconditional where there is fear to be found.” Category:Stage Four Boss Category:Heroes Category:Lunarians Category:Third Eyes